


pretty in pink

by hermitcrabcoral



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcrabcoral/pseuds/hermitcrabcoral
Summary: "You look good in pink," Gloria remarks, glancing at his new sweater. It was a treat for the four of them to hang out for once without the press breathing down their neck, and Bede certainly had dressed up for the occasion."Of course I do," Bede scoffs. "It's only becoming of a fairy trainer such as me to be able to pull off such an aesthetic color."(He prays that she can't see the pink on his cheeks, burning almost brighter than the hue of his sweater.)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	pretty in pink

The two meet in Bede's cottage, waiting for Marnie and Hop to arrive. A kettle whistles on a stovetop and teacups  _ clink  _ together as Gloria rearranges them on the lace bordered table. 

She pauses to admire Bede, his mess of curls buried deep into a cabinet as he searches for their favorite teas.

"You look good in pink," Gloria remarks, glancing at his new sweater. It was a treat for the four of them to hang out for once without the press breathing down their neck, and Bede certainly had dressed up for the occasion.

"Of course I do," Bede scoffs. "It's only becoming of a fairy trainer such as  _ me  _ to be able to pull off such an aesthetic color."

(He prays that she can't see the pink on his cheeks, burning almost brighter than the hue of his sweater.) 

Gloria laughs, and turns to her work again, her hands deftly putting plates in position. "You really do have a nice sense of style, don't you think, fairy boy?" 

"Unlike you?" he retorts, and almost immediately regrets it. True, Gloria's position as champion left her little time for frivolous activities such as  _ shopping,  _ but truthfully, in her simple denim overalls over a striped shirt, she didn't look half bad. 

But Gloria takes no offense to this. "Actually, you're right," she giggles. "So would it  _ pain you, _ oh-so-wonderful fairy, to take me shopping one of these days?" She takes the kettle off the stove, setting it gingerly on a crocheted teamat. 

"Perhaps," Bede says evenly, but his mind races as he tries to nonchalantly begin steeping the tea — _ is this a date? _ "Ah, of course I will, Gloria. Could I really refuse my Champion the honor of gracing her with  _ my  _ presence?" 

Gloria laughs again, her trill ringing in his ears, and Bede can't tell if they're ringing in alarm or celebration. 

Probably celebration, for she responds, "I'm honored, dear  _ Bede.  _ Why not all of us go after tea?" 

"Y-yes, of course."

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Tea time is quite amusing; Hop regales in his tales of working with Sonia at her side, and Marnie's eyes shine in wonder as she recounts stories of Pier's new concerts. 

It's only after the tea dishes have long since been cleared from the table that Bede pipes, "Would you all be interested in accompanying Gloria and I shopping later?" 

Bede takes one glance at Hop and wishes he had worded that sentence better. 

"With  _ Gloria _ , you say? Sorry, Bede," and Hop's  _ infuriating  _ smirk rises to his face, "I'm busy at the lab. Perhaps bring Marnie along?" 

Marnie is aware of Hop's plan, and offers, "I'm tied up with work too. Thanks for the tea, though!" and quickly makes her leave. 

Hop files soon after her, and with a wink at Bede, he is gone.

Gloria shrugs. "Just the two of us, I guess!" 

Bede stifles a scream. 

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


"Aw, it's a little Hatenna hat!" 

Bede sighs, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't having a good time. Gloria, donned in a hat and sunglasses to shield herself from curious gazes, engrosses herself in flitting from rack to rack, picking up the most absurd articles of clothing.

Finally, Bede takes matters into his own bands. "Glo, here, try this," and Bede thrusts a light, creamy coat into her hands.

Gloria spins around in delight as she dons the jacket and stuffs her hands in the deep pockets. "I think I'll keep it!"

"Good for you," Bede mutters, but he is secretly pleased she's decided to take his choice. "Are you still taking that pink scarf too?" he says, glancing at the contents of her basket.

"'Course," she grins. "Gotta match you somehow." 

Bede scoffs, but buries his cheeks into the collar of his sweater.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


The walk home is colder than Bede would have liked to admit, and soon he succumbs to shivering next to Gloria. 

"Here, put this on," he hears Gloria say, and something warm and heavy is draped gracefully over his shoulders. 

The pink scarf.

She leans in closer to him, the color deepening in his cheeks as she wraps the fabric around him, and smiles. "Opal was right, huh?" 

"About?" Bede is stiff, and not just from the cold. 

"Hm. Pink. It does look good on you."

"You've already  _ mentioned _ this to me," Bede argues, but suddenly he feels Gloria's breath on his own, her eyes meeting his—

"No," she murmurs, her eyes quickly looking down. " _ This  _ kind of pink," Gloria says, and her lips briefly press on Bede's. 

His tense nerves suddenly go slack, but Bede does not resist, and he relaxes after he's looking into her eyes again. 

"Something wrong, fairy boy?" Gloria asks with a small, triumphant smile, her cheeks just as colored as Bede's. 

He looks at her again, his mouth at a loss for words, and then finds himself draping part of the scarf over Gloria as well. 

"Nothing at all, Glo," he says softly, gentle as the snow passing over them. "Nothing at all." 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> some actual fluff, yay
> 
> outfits may or may not have been inspired by my favorites from animal crossing hah


End file.
